Serving the Princess
by TheFleet
Summary: Sometimes, being the only male witch isn't a good thing. Sometimes, it's not quite a bad thing. When assigned to the 506th however, it's quite a mix of both until one rather interesting night.
1. Chapter 1

"Ma'am!" You snap to attention the moment your superior officer shows herself around the corner, making sure to be extra careful as you maintain eye-contact with her. She looks at you for a moment, her face stiff and solemn as she takes a look over you. You abandon the work upon your striker units which you were repairing the very instant she walks into your line of sight.

"Lieutenant..." Heinrike Prinzessin Zu Sayn Wittgenstein (to give her her respectful full title). "You are as reckless as you are unorganized! Do you even bother to clean your kit? Do you even make time for it? And just last night, were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

_Man, she's on to talk_.

"Eh... um... No Ma'am!" You reply hastily as you stand to attention. Being taller than her, it is fairly easy to keep eye-contact with her despite some rather distracting features about her...

"Then I hope we do not have this conversation again lieutenant!" She snaps at you as she brushes her face so close to you, someone would have thought you two were kissing. "And keep your gear in shape! As a reprimand, I will have you cleaning my kit for the next two days and performing all maintenance work upon it!"

And this is where having experience in engineering becomes a curse... cleaning the kit?! Come on! Wasn't that something only the MECHANICAL teams were supposed to be doing?! This was just... just... totally degrading!

"But Ma..." You speak to protest.

"No but's! Or I'll have you clean EVERYONE's kit and preform all maintenance duty for the next WEEK."

That made you shut up. Being a capable engineer, you knew how to work you way with the Strikers and the weapons, the issue was, just because you could do that meant now every time your superior officer felt like you screwed up, she had the right to use you as free labor which was obviously, one helluva an issue. Mentally, you count down how many times you already had to do something like that in the past four months of being apart of the 506th. Let's see... that one time she yelled at you for being disorganized... that time she yelled at you again for being disorganized... that third time... that fourth time... that fifth time...  
>So. Four months, and you already been reprimanded about six times for being "disorganized", "reckless" and this one time, "not making eye-contact". Sure... sure... that last one was a pretty good reason. When you had a low angle view of Wittgenstein, it was hard to really listen to her when all you could see was the area between her thighs. The other two reasons however... that was total fluke. "Disorganized?" Really? And by hell, she was at least a billion times more reckless than you are in two minutes than you could ever be in your whole life!<p>

You sigh to yourself. Being a night witch, you got assigned with the Prinzessin a lot. Obviously, being your superior in both skill and rank, she always made sure you knew that. Especially when she had over 83 aerial victories to your measly 40. The fact she only flew at night, and you sometimes would take DOUBLE shifts meant that not only were you putting in the extra time and had more opportunities, you still couldn't as get HALF of the amount of kills she got.

Hanging your head, you exited the hangar as you glare at Marian, who was giggling at you and mouthing words.

_"Maintenance crew." _

She may as well as have been giving you the middle finger with those two words. You prided yourself on the fact you were the only male witch in all of Europe, but the thing was... when your CO had a tendency of degrading you at times over "recklessness" and "disorganization", you wondered whether or not you signed up to fight the Neuroi, or be the entertainment for the 506th. If it wasn't Heinrike giving it to you up the ass over the smallest of all details, it was you being on the receiving end of every joke.

Perhaps it wasn't entirely unpleasant, on most days, Heinrike was actually quite amiable toward you if not constantly harassing you about details. She was something like that friend, who was annoying, but you still loved to hang out with because he was a great guy. Deciding that the harassment was worth getting some good friends and having some legitimately good times, you certainly weren't going to complain. So what if they decide to use you as entertainment? They were still your friends, and damn good ones at that, and much better than the guys back in your hometown who despite having been in the same hamlet for over ten years, you hardly as much as knew their names.

Sighing to yourself. The 506th were your friends. Good friends, and as some may say, your only friends. You all did very well together, and though you were the odd one, being the only male on the team, you were never treated unfairly or unequally despite the fact you were different. Though you had to admit... at times, it was rather hard for you not to turn into a total idiot when the entire squadron bathed together. For obvious reasons... you were normally either the first or the last one out.

Speaking of bathing... that's where you had planned to spend the next half an hour. You were a mess after last night and thanks to the flight this afternoon, you were a good enough mess for Heinrike to already begin reprimanding you. Going into the bath house, you slowly remove your uniform, your undergarments, your pants and your underpants before slowly stepping in, remembering that it was your turn to cook today, and that the other members of your squad would probably commit murder if you didn't make that soup you always did. They loved it. They really did and you knew, in the dinner table, you were never short on any compliments, even from Marian who loved harassing you, though did it in a way in which you would never feel offended.

Sighing to yourself, you let the warmth of the water sink in as the filth was cleansed off your body. The sounds of the door opening and someone else entering was your cue to start staring upwards at the lights, knowing that depending on who it was, you'll either get slapped in the face or receive the rather tantalizing yet uncomfortable gestures. That was of course, when you were alone with someone else, when the entire squadron bathed, no one seemed to care when you stared, which you still made every effort not to.

"Fancy seeing you here... lieutenant."

Heinrike?! Okay. HEADS UP! SHOULDER STRAIGHT! EYES FACING HER! If those requirements were not met, you were going to get trouble rammed so far up your ass, you wouldn't even be able to walk.

"Ma-Major!" You stammer as you catch a glimpse of her bare yet beautiful body jump in with you.

"Hello there. Cleaning up I see? At least you are taking some advice from me. Very good of you."

"Y-yes ma'am!" You reply nervous, watching as her flowing hair and her perfect body move around in the water before she sits herself right next to you. You stare in her eyes, oh those so beautiful eyes that were at this time smiling at you. Something that didn't happen very often. With luck, Heinrike may have gone back on her statement of making you clean her gear.

"About last night..."

Yep. She did not change your mind. Better brace yourself for a lecture.

"That was pretty good... not bad... not bad at all..."

Well... okay then. That's rather unexpected...

"Five kills in a row? Truly not bad." She continues onward, it seems with every syllable, she inches closer and closer to you. "You may not know this... but what you did, I can thank you."

"Ma'am?"

"You were shot down." She looks at you indifferently. "And I recall having to fish your sorry hide out of the woods, but perhaps you didn't recall to why you were shot down?"

"Because... I made a wrong move?"

"No... no... you see... whether or not you realized it. Not only had you given me an opening on that Neuroi... you actually even blocked it. My shield at the time was beginning to falter, and I doubted to whether or not I would have been able to avoid the beam, or even as much as block it. Thanks to you, I didn't have to."

"I thought my shield was strong enough ma'am. I am sorry for putting myself, and potentially you in danger."

"No need to apologize. I took care of the problem. Now I must ask, do your injuries bother you?"

"No so much ma'am."

"Very well then. There is a minor issue I've wanting to get out of the way for a long time now."

Getting right out of the water, you catch a glimpse of her entire body, from her hefty bosoms and her graceful elegantly formed body which causes you to stare. She looks at you, clicking her tongue.

"Naughty naughty now. Don't you know it's impolite to stare? I'll forgive you this one time, at 2100 hours, please meet me in my quarters. I will need your help."

"Yes ma'am." You reply, not knowing whether or not this was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>"Major?" You call into the dimly lit room. "I am here."<p>

"Ah good!" The Major replies as she greets you, dressed in a lovely nightgown which was to your distress, see-through. Perfectly see-through. "Now then. Close the door."

You comply.

"And now, lock it."

"Lock it?"

"I will not have anyone walk in on us. Now then lock it. Done? Good. Now then. Lie down, on the bed, and get undressed."

"Um what?!" You ask, your eyes wide with surprise. Not the bad kind of surprise, but the really, really good kind just mixed in with a shock. Lots of it.

"You heard me. Get undressed."

You do so, and before you know it, you are completely naked upon her bed, your manhood beginning to match your excitement as you watch the Major remove her her nightdress, her midriff now freed from the prison that had hugged them so tightly, her bare breasts call out to you as she practically jumps on you, her smile wide.

"Do a good job, and I promise you, you won't have to clean my gear for the next two days." She whispers. You scarcely hear her as your hands grip around her bosoms, fondling with them which causes her to moan with pleasure. Leaning down, she kisses you upon the lips as through gasps, she whispers to you.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this..." She tells you. "You handsome devil you!"

Her words were of encouragement as your lips lock and your tongues explore each other's mouths. Your hands continue to work upon her breasts as this time, you find yourself to be on top now. Looking down, even in the dimness of the room, her wet womanhood's anticipation was as clear as the day. You know exactly what to do.

Wiggling in your shaft slowly, your hands continue to play with her breasts as you slowly make your way inside of her, every small thrust causing her to gasp in pleasure as she once again makes yet another request.

"Harder! Rut me harder!" She orders between gasps and moans. Obliging her, you continue to thrust yourself within her only at a quicker rate. Without warning, you find your positions change once again as she is once again a top of you. Placing her hands upon you, she gets a good grip before her lips practically swallow your manhood at a quick rate, her body bouncing up and down upon you. It takes all your strength within your body not to come right away, as with every effort, you let out a small gasp. Not wanting to let her have all the fun, you sit upright slightly, your chest brushing against her's as you practically grab her, pushing her down into your manhood with great force, causing her gasps to turn into small yelps. It wasn't long before you found yourself once again in control, faster and faster do you send her down and your shaft upwards.

"Ah yes!" She cries out happily as you continue to rut her, her own body adding on to the pleasure as she wraps her arms around your neck.

"I-I-I am going to cum!" You warn.

"No resting yet!" She tells you as she begins to move downwards with such force, it almost hurts your balls. Not wanting to be the weakest link, you double your efforts, her yelps slowly turn into screams of absolute ecstasy. It wasn't long before she gave a shriek, and the wet juices of her climax covered you manhood. Your climax however, would follow shortly after as you come straight into her.

Gasping and panting, the two of you lay together in her bed, having bonded in body and in spirit.

"How... how... long... have... you... felt... this way?" You pant as you lie down in her bed.

"A long time." She replies with a smile. "That was good."

"I hope I don't get you pregnant..." You reply slowly.

"No worries. I took the proper precautions." She replies to you. "But understand I expect better of you next time."

"Yes ma'am." You reply with a smile.

"Good. And those extra duties I assigned to you? Consider them nullified. Now then... how about round two?"

You smile to yourself, and to her. Looks like you were both in for a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

As you finish stirring the contents of the large pot, you make sure to allow yourself a discreet taste. Good. The soup was delicious and perfectly good for serving. It was a good thing that you could at least concentrate while cooking or the rest of the 506th probably would have murdered you for the heinous sin of not making a satisfying dinner.

A week had passed since your "session" with Heinrike and all the time, you could not stop thinking about her. Her perfectly silk skin, her beautiful smile or the way her body was. How pleasing it was to touch, and how even more pleasing it was to enter. She seldom smiled, and that meant that was something beautiful you didn't get to see often.

Serving the soup within the large bowls, you make sure to come out and set the table. The rest of the Fighter Wing was waiting, and they all looked quite starved for dinner. The war against the Neuroi was going well, but shooting down drones and such was hungry work, and even you felt the pangs of hunger starting to ache within you. It was your turn to cook again, so you made sure to do a good job. The thick soup you made which was actually comprised of simple ingredients was enough to motivate half of the entire wing into committing murder over it. As such, you typically made sure to make enough so that even the greediest eater would be happy for the night.

You sat yourself down as you finish setting the table, sitting next to Adriana and Heinrike. As usual, Heinrike possesses as much expression as a brick wall and Adriana who greets you with the common courtesy of most people of her class and mannerisms. Marian is across from you and takes a look at both you and Heinrike, mouthing some rather indecent things which causes Heinrike to give her the death glare, and you to pretend you never saw what she was doing.

"Just wonderful." Someone comments. "You know how to cook some good soup."

"Thank you." You reply. "I made sure to make extra helpings so please, help yourselves."

"Good job lieutenant." Heinrike comments as she takes a spoonful. "Organization and discipline may be made up for in culinary skills in some fighter wings, but it will still not be overlooked whenever it's present."

"Well... will skills in bed make you overlook his "disorganization"?" Marian sniggers, causing the entire table to burst into laughter with the exception of Heinrike, who glares at Marian, and you who has the look of such embarrassment that you want to hide underneath the table. Rosalie merely folds her arms and pretends nothing happened. You see... the fact you had a "session" with Heinrike didn't go unnoticed by the rest of your comrades, especially when it when "someone" had mentioned that they had seen you enter Heinrike's bedroom at night last week, and had heard "noises" coming outside.

"Why teasing the Major, Marian?" Adriana asks suddenly. "Are you jealous? And how would you know the Lieutenant is good in bed?"

A chorus of OOHS echoed throughout the table in the most undisciplined fashion in existence. On the battlefield, the drill of the 506th was legendary but here in the dinner table where gossip was the queen, discipline was about as existent as a joint fighter wing comprised of only male witches. Unless you were somehow becoming your own unit, that meant that discipline was nonexistent.

"Maybe she tried him out too!" Someone comments causing Marian to become the embarrassed one.

"Have not!" Marian retorts as sweat starts beading off of her. She may love to make turn someone into a laughing stock, but boy did she hate it when the tables were turned. You grin slightly as you turn to Heinrike who looks at you, scrutinizing your every feature for a moment before her hand sneaks over to your arm, before running down to your thighs causing you to gasp.

"Sensitive huh?" She whispers almost seductively into your ear.

"Y..yes..." You whisper back over the din of laughter and sarcastic quips. You being the subject of course as usual.

"Very good. Cause once again, you will meet me tonight. In the Bath this time."

"Yes ma'am." You reply back almost instantly. You look at her again, smiling to you. Her face always lights up when she smiles, and the divine looks she has truly transcends into the form of an ethereal goddess. It's just too bad she doesn't smile very often.

* * *

><p>"I am here ma'am." You tell Heinrike as you undress yourself. Normally, you'd take extra care into not staring at her forbidden regions, being perhaps the one you made the effort into not looking there. Wheres the others had either teased you, or slapped you across the face, the Major was the only one willing to make you pay for it. Normally ending with you doing her maintenance work. Now that you remember it, you wonder whether or not that was HER way of flirting with you. She always did arrive to check on you, and she always seemed to almost purposely stand in a way so you could get a perfect view, and that she never seemed to object when you stared then.<p>

Since last week, she never objected when you stared, which probably was even more often since you got to "sample the goods". You liked her. Even better yet was that she got to sample you, and she LOOOOVED you. This time however, she stared back at you and smiled.

"Undress me."

You oblige her as you move over to her, your hands unbuttoning every single one of her buttons on her jacket. You slowly pull away her undergarments before unfastening her bra, her exposed bosoms there for you. Waiting for you, just for you. But of course, you weren't done yet. Your hand pulls down, caressing her from head to back to buttocks as you grip around her panties, slowly removing them while your other hand slowly rubs her buns, she gives a small loving sigh to this as she turns around and smile sweetly. The two of you, both undressed jump in together, your lips locked. Her breasts push against your chest as you grip around her. Of course, you'd have to wait a while. It would be rather indecent to do your business here in a public spot...

* * *

><p>"This is a good place." Heinrike commented as you both enter the sauna, still completely naked. "You know, these late night duties really do sap whatever strength in one's body, but thankfully, when I don't have any late night duties, I got something else to keep me occupied."<p>

You. And you would be more than glad to occupy her, literally and figuratively. She looked at you one more time before turning around, bending over to reveal her wet maidenhood as she crouched down upon the ground.

"Come on, I don't have all night."

Forgetting the fact that this room didn't even have a lock, you position yourself beyond her as you enter her. Her gasp indicated that she was liking what you were doing and that it meant whatever you were doing, keep doing it. You didn't need much motivation to continue entering her as you yourself began to pant slowly, the great feeling was like nothing else in the world, except that one time you and managed to get the assist when Heinrike downed that Capital class. But of course, that only felt good on the inside. This felt good on both the inside and the outside as you realized that the woman who loved to torment you also happened to be the girl of your dreams, and you happened to be the man she wanted.

"That's... just... as... last... time." Heinrike gasped as she motioned for you to stop for a moment. "But we're aiming for better aren't we?"

You really don't know where this is going, but frankly, do you even care? She sits you do upon the bench, and motions for you to lie down. Her graceful legs wrap around your loins and her wet pussy opens up to swallow your shaft whole. She continues to ride you for quite the long time, both of you grunting and moaning from the ocean of ecstasy you both found yourselves drowning in. The sauna by default was pretty hot, but with you and Heinrike getting to work in there, you were making the temperature double.

You were quite amazed that despite all the effort was in, she didn't climax despite practically swallowing you, her lips always graciously rubbed against your manhood. You however, didn't exactly seem to gain much endurance since your last encounter, and your climax came right into her. She didn't say much, only grinned at you slightly, your seed right inside of her wasn't an unpleasant experience, and the fact she always made "precautions" meant she didn't have to worry about getting a maternal leave.

"Humph. So much for improvement." Heinrike teased. "Well... I guess I'll have to do all the work."

Her hands grappled around your dick, which had threatened to go flaccid. But her warm touch counteracted it, and your tool remained ready as her warm tongue snaked around it.

You give a small gasp each time her tongue massaged you. But you had quite a more dramatic reaction when she literally placed your manhood into her mouth. Even the way she grasped it, and sucked on it was graceful and elegant in it's own regard as she slowly began to move back and forth. You were too tired to as much as move as you continued to lie on your back, having no objections to this whole experience.

You felt as though you were going to climax again, and right into her mouth, but JUST as you had the feeling coming. She stopped. Oh for christ's sake.

"Hey. I am not going to be the one doing all the work here. Get up off your back lieutenant." She orders as she places herself upon the bench, bending downwards as her loins calls for you. As though her words were magic, you get up and begin to rut her with all your might. Totally caught off her guard, her scream of pure bliss echoed throughout the room as you continued your work. It wasn't long before you were hitting her harder than all the firepower of a King Tiger to which her screams only continued in pace. You remember finishing with one last mighty push, which caused her to shriek and you for the second time, to unload within her.

Seated down, you begin to pant. She looks at you for a moment, smiling. And then she looks up and talks.

"Okay. I know you're all there. Stop hiding."

The fact that the nearly the entire fighter wing had been watching you hit you harder than you ever hammered her. You weren't quite sure how to make of the faces who had probably seen the whole thing. Many of them probably wanted a piece of the action.

Of course, Heinrike wouldn't be willing to share. You were currently royal property, and she was going to make that official some time soon. Once more, no objections.


	3. Chapter 3

The night smelled sweet as usual. Almost as sweet as your flight partner as the pair of you patrolled the perimeter of the allied offensive. If the Neuroi wanted to conduct an air raid, well, you had about a few hundred rounds that were going to get dispensed with extreme prejudice. Other than that, you had your partner and superior who was currently on alert as always. Heinrike would be prepared to rip any Neuroi air units a new one if encountered. But as usual, nothing. You fly extra close to her, the magic tiara upon her head illuminates her perfect form, if only she smiled more. She turned to you to acknowledge that you were slightly closer than normal, but gave no complaints.

A night shift together. Now that was the thing. You had duties together only once every two weeks, and ever since Heinrike... well... told you how she felt, you began to want these partnered shifts more and more. In the past, on the night of a paired shift would cause you serious cases of anxiety. Sure, you obsessed over your partner, but in turn, she tended to be extra sadistic in reproving you for the most minor of all things. Now, she hadn't even as much as made you do anything for almost four months. Of course, pushing your luck would be a one way ticket to HELL. You look at her again, how beautiful she is, and how much you want her more despite the fact you already got her. Twice.

You smile at her, and decide it's time you played the naughty boy. She had long been the one making subtle advances, and recently, the not so subtle advances, but you? You just played along. It's time to be an active person in this relationship that was likely to flourish if given the care it needed. You grin widely and brush at her body, you break formation to go beneath her and embrace her in an upside down pattern, your face staring into her's, taking particular care into not getting caught in the strikers, that'd be bad. REALLY bad. Your bodies lock with each other, and she looks down upon you with as much as emotion as a brick wall. Typical day eh? You can continue to soar around, like a whale attempting to caress another one of it's kind under the water. You whisper your thoughts into her ear, telling her the things a woman probably want to hear. Thing is... she continues to wear that brick wall emotion which she does so on a daily basis. It wasn't until the fact your hands started to wander to places that would normally be considered indecent to touch did she notice your existence.

"You can't wait until we return?" She asks to you.

"No?"

"Well. I am not complaining." She replies as her hands grip around your face, you close your eyes as your lips lock together. The pair of you, kissing in the skies. A sight that would have even caused even most hard-hearted to shed tears of joy at pure beauty.

"What do you plan on doing when the war is over?" You ask. "You heard the news? General Merlin is planning his big invasion of Karlsland."

"Go home. First off. And then, I think my family's money can be used to help rebuild." Heinrike replied. "You?"

You sort of dreaded her asking. You wondered for a moment if now was the time. Your hands slowly reach into your pocket, as you grip around the pair of rings... but then slowly, it draws out. Too shy to tell her the true way you felt.

"I... I want to be with friends. With people I care about." You reply. "People like you."

"Oh... you're so delightful." She smiles. "Our shift is over, let's head on home."

"Okay then." You reply as she takes the lead, the fact you were below her gives you one of those nice low-angle views.

"I know you're staring. Hurry up if you want to do something better than just look." She replies. "Besides, we haven't done anything too interesting in too long."Her words cause you to ready with anticipation. That's when you realize what the sweet smell of the night was...

It was her.

* * *

><p>"So, make sure to lock the door." Heinrike said as you nod and close the doors to her bedroom. She stops besides the window, the wind blowing inside. She sits down upon her head looks at you and continues to give you the old "Heinrike's apathetic look" which is just "normal day" expression. You nod to her. Obviously, she didn't want to have people seeing the two of you... well... doing your business together again.<p>

"Now then..." She says with a smile as her hands reach for her buttons. Tantalizingly, she unbuttoned her uniform, placing it upon the hangar upon the door. Her scantily clad form called to you while you undressed with her. You were prepared as was she. The sweet smell seemed to be more apparent now. It would only be now did you realize, it had been coming from Heinrike.

She smiled as you practically jumped on her. Your arms wrapped around her neck, kissing her and caressing her slowly. Of course... she was rather straight to the point.

"You know. I've been waiting for this for an entire week. So let's skip this part. Okay?" She asked rhetorically as she took a good grip upon you. Pushing you down against the mattress. Aggressive as usual. The her vulva brushes against your eager body for a moment, before it finds just what it's looking for. The lips open up, and swallow your entire length in just one gulp. Her gasp indicates that it was well-received. Her quick motions indicate that she was certainly waiting on this for a long time. It had been too long. Far too long since you two got to do this together. Of course, she was fairly tired at this point. No matter how much effort she put in to being the one who got to um... dominant, that never turned out too well when she was pretty tired from a long day. Good thing you had two cups of coffee before this.

Your hands locked around her waist as you sat yourself upward, your back against the wall. With a thrust of your pelvis, you send gasps through her as the lightning bolts of ecstasy washed through her. Of course, Heinrike isn't going to let you do all the work, nor is she ever too willing to have to carry the whole... operation. She continues to push herself downward as you occupy her warm and wet insides. Her womanhood sopping with relief.

"Stop..." She gasps out for a moment as you look at her. "Why don't we try a new position? This is way too tiring."

You would agree. There were ways to have a good night without having to wear yourself out too much. She gets off you for the time being, watching your erect shaft before wrapping a hand around it.

There was this saying. This saying that the more uptight they were... the more... wild they tended to be in bed. Let's just say firsthand... you found that to be extra true as her dipped down and her tongue snaked out to lip at the tip of your manhood. The precum slowly ran it's way out, which she slurped up with some mild enthusiasm, watching your unexpected but obviously not disappointed reactions to the whole thing.

Even the way she grabbed you was elegant as the length of your meat was slowly disappearing into her mouth. Her warm tongue worked with it as it created a world of total bliss for you. Her head moved back and forth as her tongue caressed your flesh. She motioned for you not to move, just to remain perfectly still as she continued to do her work. It was surprising (at least to her) how you didn't climax. Not that she wasn't disappointed.

"I am astonished. You didn't cum." She commented as she continued to watch your still erect pole. "You haven't been... practicing have you?"

"No..." You gasp out. Technically speaking... you had. On those long nights where you wished Heinrike would be there with you... yeah... you did practice. Just not with the other members of the 506.

"Well then. Either way. I am not disappointed. Now let me be blunt." She tells you as she positions herself to give you an excellent view of widening maidenhood which was now dripping with her juices. "I want you to give me the best you can."

You give your affirmation... but of course... why not tease her for a bit? She loved doing it to you. Leaning forward, you kiss her insides for a bit. Her sweet nectar seeps into your mouth. Judging from her reaction, she was loving this and hating you at the same time. The look on her face was somewhat mixed, a blend of "Really?" to "KEEP GOING" to "JUST FUCK ME SENSELESS".

You finger slowly explores her, causing her to gasp in pleasure. You loved teasing her. You really did. But of course, while you were busy fingering her, you know that it was impolite to keep a princes waiting. Telling her non-verbally you weren't going to keep tantalizing her, you position yourself and thrust yourself forward. Your front brushes against her while your hands caress her perfectly formed buttocks, gently rubbing them. As your rhythm grows faster and faster, her breaths grow more labored and louder until she gives a small yelp. And then before long, her yelps turn more and more audible as she loses herself. Her senses dull with the exception of one thing, she just wants to be rutted senseless. Something you are more willing to oblige as you hit her harder than the main gun of a Tiger II tank. She gives a small shriek and lays down against the bed, her juices pour out, covering your entire length with them.

"W...wow... you're getting good at this." Heinrike comments as she continues to gasp for air. The sensation of the warm, slimy liquid between her legs is a great feeling in it's self. "

"Thanks Heinrike." You nod as your arms wrap around her. You kiss her on the lips, your two tongues touching together. "I... I love you."

"I love you too." She replies as her breasts brush against your chest. "Hmm... you already worn out? Or you still got some fight left in you?"

"Not if you're willing to." You reply as you get an idea. She was far more tired than you were and such, she had much trouble resisting you as you pinned her downwards while you took a position on her stomach. Her bosoms looked like they needed a good massage, and you were more than willing to help as you pulled yourself in between them while your hands clasped upon them. Moving up and down, the feeling was almost as good as getting to rut her, but since she was probably too tired to continue, you settled for the next best thing which currently, was a huge contest between many different things you and Heinrike did together. Normally in bed.

But you... you were getting tired too. And you felt your endurance waver as you felt your climax coming. Heinrike must have felt that too because she opened her mouth. You did miss... intent on getting her in the mouth, but instead, some of it came over her face. Not that she complained too much as she swallowed the contents with her mouth before wiping her face.

"Thank you for a very good night." She smiles to you as she hugs you, cuddling with you.

"You know... sleeping is only my second favorite thing to do in a bed."

As the two of you doze off, you look to the small shine of the two rings within your coat.

* * *

><p><strong>I am very guilty of self-advertising. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"I am so going to get you for this." You tell Heinrike as you wake up from your hangover right on her bed. "You know. I really should have felt something was up when YOU of all people tell me I should have had some more of that brandy."

"Let's not forget the champagne, the vodka, the gin and the rum. You certainly do guzzle quick well Lieutenant. I am just glad your endurance for alcohol is just as strong as your endurance here." She tells you as she giggles naughtily, her fingers exploring your thighs while she spreads herself on top of you. You give a gasp at the feeling.

Normally. Ordinarily. Under most circumstances. This would probably be rape. You were literally tied to bed with titanium cables. Where Heinrike got them, some questions are best left unanswered. How Heinrike even knew how to use them in this fashion. Also best left unanswered. What she was about to do to you? By god, any answer would have been good considering you knew exactly what she was planning. Currently at the moment, you were completely naked which in contrast, Heinrike was still wearing that lovely evening gown. That's see through. Good enough. Considering all the alcohol still in your system, you were totally ready for what was coming next, in fact, partly begging for her to hurry up with things considering you were still 10% drunk.

"So. What did you do exactly?" You ask as you see Heinrike ready herself, scrutinizing you carefully as her hands slowly and teasingly reach to undo the straps to her gown. She smiled sweetly at you like a cat on a mouse.

"After you got drunk, I carried you here. Then, I grabbed everything else. Slept with you through the entire night and you didn't even realize it. When I woke up, I made sure you would be in the situation you are in currently. Alright. How should I start? Oh I know. This is for last time you tease."

From one of the drawers, she produced a small feather. You were about to tell her you weren't ticklish, until she held it your cock.

That last statement was false. You were very ticklish in that region. VERY TICKLISH. Ticklish to the point you gave gasps and small yelps as the feather brushed against the tip of your manhood. Her face, which normally would have held the same emotions as a brick wall was now alight with a very, very naughty grin as she continued to tickle you, watching as she quickened her pace the look on your face.

This was total torture. That was all you could really say as the precum slowly began to bubble at your shaft. Obviously being the sadistic mistress she was, Heinrike only continued to torment you, her giggles making you dream what dirty way of getting revenge you were planning between every painful touch of that damn feather which had started as a small cocktease into goddamn torture.

"Okay. I think that's enough." Heinrike giggled as her hands tickled your nether region further. "Alright. Step two. Oh you'll love it."

"What is it?"

"How many times do you think you can cum?" Heinrike asked you naughtily.

"Umm... what?"

"Let's find out!" She smiled as she sat you up. Her eager folds engulfed you and began to thrust downward sending the two of you on another intimate journey of unspeakable euphoria. As you were so eager to, you blew your load right into her. She hardly even noticed as her vulva swallowed your cock, every single press was met with a small yelp from her.

It was amazing to see how strong Heinrike had gotten. Looks like practice really did make perfect as normally, she'd be too exhausted to keep holding you done, but today, she seemed to have more than enough strength to induce both you, and herself on now a second climax. Her sweet smelling nectar poured out onto your manhood while you yourself once again came into her. This process was repeated twelve times.

Already at the forth time, was this already turning once more into torment. How sore you had gotten, words failed to explain. All you do remember was slowly once again losing it a little bit more as you dove into an almost subconscious state with her constantly filling herself up with you. On the twelfth climax, she stopped. You had already stopped producing cum by then, but she was still going "strong". Getting off of you, her slot now dripped of your semen.

"Now, let's wait a moment okay?" She asked as she moved herself upwards, seating herself on your chest. Her hands gripped the back of your head and forced it up. Her clit moved closer to your face. "Use your tongue."

Tasting your own semen really wasn't one of the things you ever intended to do, and doing so was pretty far considering all the naughty things you've been doing, this has got to be the most naughty. Your tongue really did enjoy exploring her, and if Heinrike was a food, goddamn you probably would have devoured her by now. The sweet juices from between her legs tasted quite good ignoring the fact that your own cum actually accompanied it. Deciding now was time for a prologue for that really good revenge plot you were going to pull on Heinrike, you gave her a small nip, causing her to almost scream out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh... you... you... bastard." Heinrike glared as she stopped gasping. "Do... do that again!"

Wow. Okay.

Her next scream really was a scream. Slowing herself down for a moment she smiled as she moved herself down again. Her mouth slowly engulfed your cock and began to move back and forth. From all that cumming you had to do and that break you had, it was going to be pretty difficult in getting you to do so again. But as your long rod touched the tip of her throat and as her tongue continued to massage the sore pole, the concept of once again climaxing didn't feel so far off. Once again, you had that feeling coming.

And there you went. Another load went right into her mouth.

"Ahhh... delicious." Heinrike giggled as she began to untie you. The moment you were free, you practically jumped on-top of her, kissing her lovingly and rather aggressively.

"I AM SO GETTING YOU BACK FOR THIS." You tell her as your heavier form stays on top of her for a while.

"I'll be waiting." She winks.

You smile to her, wondering how you could get back to her. And that once you were done getting back to her, what you were going to do with those two rings you had purchased.

You actually knew what you planned on doing with them.

You just needed to know how to pull it off.


End file.
